flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 56
Maplepaw turned as Hawkpaw called her. "Oh, hey Hawkpaw..." (that's not a bad idea hmmm. also, yes blazey, no matter what happens smoke and pale will meet, I've always been set on that) Wasppaw was bored. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:05, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Redfeather purred with amusement as she glanced at the black and white tom. Moss 20:38, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw raced Palepaw back to camp, sprinting to the entrance. "Haha, made it!" I could even learn how to LOVE 21:14, December 22, 2015 (UTC) (cool beans c:) Palepaw rushed in a split second after, letting out a good-natured purr, though she'd have liked to win. In truth, she had been a bit distracted, feeling sentimental for some reason. " Ha, yeah, just you wait. I'll win next time." she flicked him over the head with her tail in a playful manner before running a tongue over her fur. Lost souls in reverie 22:59, December 22, 2015 (UTC) (whenever that happens we can throw in griffin potentially, as he gets older he'll have more and more loyalty to his Clan - and of course, his best friend) Griffinpaw purred and lashed his tail against the ground. "Somehow I can see us having romantic interest in each other." He knew that they'd always be friends, but maybe...maybe they could be a thing. I could even learn how to LOVE 00:32, December 23, 2015 (UTC) (eh, i mean, i'd kinda like Pale to bond with her dad a bit. she's really sensitive about that part of her life, i tried to show it, but her happiness is a bit of a mask). "Ye- wha...?" Palepaw said, jaw hanging open in surprise as he said that. Her stomach clenched. Now things were awkward. She coughed to ease the tension. " Well, I've only becomes an apprentice last moon, so I'm a bit too young to think like that. But who knows what the future brings?" Lost souls in reverie 02:38, December 23, 2015 (UTC) (your choice) "I wasn't saying now, but in the future, maybe." The tom stared at the night sky. "It's been a fun night." I could even learn how to LOVE 02:46, December 23, 2015 (UTC) " I- I know," Palepaw said a bit uneasily. She'd always liked ''Griffinpaw- he was her best friend- but she had certainly never thought of their future together. ''I didn't know that he thought that way... oh, stop mulling over it. You're an apprentice! You've got your whole life ahead of you to wory about things like this ''(Lost souls in]] reverie 03:04, December 23, 2015 (UTC) (let her think that, she'll fall for him sooner or later) "We should sleep, Stormheart would kill me if she found me exhausted in the morning." Griffinpaw licked a paw and ran it over his ear, pausing as he felt the v-shaped nick in his ear. ''Right... I could even learn how to LOVE 17:23, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Icicleleap padded back to camp with her prey hanging from her jaws. She crossed camp, feeling overly proud of herself, and set the prey on the pile. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:19, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Hawkpaw gave her a small smile. "Wanna go hunting?" 19:21, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Nightshade perked up when he saw Icicleleap drop fresh prey on the fresh-kill pile. ''I don't ''think anyone would mind if I had a piece... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:30, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Moonpaw dipped his head to Icicleleap as she went by, before turning to the fresh-kill pile. Let's see... Two plump mice lay amongst the crowd. Remembering that Redfeather allowed him her share as well, he found no shame in picking up both of the mice and bringing them to a shady place for eating. Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 19:52, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Maplepaw nodded eagerly. "Sure! I'd be happy to, especially because Streamwing hasn't been taking me out as often since her brother's death." ---- Copperdusk went out hunting with Frozenstream and Silverfeather. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:08, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Moss blinked, the breeze gently stirring through her curled fur. Her ears were folded back as a feeling of loneliness washed into her head. The she-cat entered the Medicine Cat's den, sitting down beside the subduing store of herbs. Moss lowered her head to sniff at the column, her whiskers quievering with thought. Ripple.of.mc ☽ ''' 22:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Nightshade padded up to the fresh-kill pile and snatched a mouse. Icicleleap glared at him. "You haven't even hunted today, let alone, ''anything," ''she let out a soft growl. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:52, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw sighed and dozed, waking several hours later. "..Palepaw?" I could even learn how to LOVE 02:15, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Redfeather padded up to Moonpaw. "Tommorow I am going to show you some really advanced moves, so get some rest." Moss 04:18, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Moonpaw nodded. He finished the last few scraps of his meal, swiped some dirt over the remains, and padded over to the apprentices den after wishing his mentor a good night. Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'''Darkness...]] 22:34, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing padded over to Redclaw purring. Moss 06:04, December 28, 2015 (UTC) (will be carrying out waspy's death soon) Wasppaw was bored. ---- Frozenstream watched Snowdrift suspiciously, who was looking a little bit jumpy. ---- Rainpaw shot a look at the nursery. Because Covesplash was expecting... he would be getting a new mentor soon, no doubt about it. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 08:05, December 28, 2015 (UTC) (oh wow that was kinda sudden :o) Griffinpaw poked Palepaw. "Come on, let's get going, it's morning.." With that he stretched and yawned. He hadn't slept too well. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 11:12, December 28, 2015 (UTC) "What? It's been so boring, I'm supposed to strave because I haven't done anything today? I'll just go night hunting I guess," Nightshade mewed. Icicleleap's eyes flattened and her eyes narrowed. "The warriors worked very hard to get that prey! you will do the same before you eat." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:55, December 28, 2015 (UTC) (@Stormverfromlike1millionyearsago: she won't fall in love while she lives, she's an apprentice. as she dies she'll say something about what 'could have been', the poor dear). Palepaw was already up, being that apprentice that usually rose early. " I'm on nest-changing duty, I think, for the elders. I'll come train in a bit." Truth be told, she loved moss-gathering, though there was no way any apprentice could find out. Lost souls in reverie 23:02, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Eelheart trotted into camp - his pelt was wet from his trial at fishing. He preferred fishing to hunting on land, but that didn't mean his skill was lacking. The tom held a trout by its tail, dragging it once he neared the fresh kill pile. The warrior of course caught it for the Clan, but if no one was going to eat he wouldn't mind it himself. Snakeclaw exited the warriors den with a long stretch, followed closely by Adderfoot (Crowfoot). The brown tabby tom looked to his friend with a blank expression. He had a pretty sleepless night caused by nightmares and other bad vibes. Adderfoot nuzzled his cheek before whispering something. The two tabby friends paced out of camp, deciding to hunt to take his mind off of last night's dreams. 00:44 Tue Dec 29 (poor soul; they should visit in dreams after she dies. when will she die, btw?) Griffinpaw shrugged. "Stormheart's assessment is soon, I've got to be ready!" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 00:47, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (they can, and in the storm. oh, i need death ideas, i shall be on chat). Palepaw nodded and left camp, relishing in the cool morning air over her shoulders. Careful that no one was looking, she flung herself into a pile of russet-and-gold leaves, letting out a delighted purr. Lost souls in reverie 01:01, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw ran up to Stormheart. "Are we doing an assessment?" Stormheart flicked her tail. "Today we'll be bringing Sunrisepaw and Sunsetflare with us." The yellow-orange she-cat and her father joined the twosome and they headed out of camp. "We'll be battle training today," Sunsetflare called. "You two will first be going against each other; try your best!" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 01:34, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (that means pale and smoke need to meet up soon as, wasp could interrogate the act and get killed??? idk he needs to die. also i'll be picking off a couple during the storm) Sedgepaw and Beetlepaw annoyed their father. ---- Copperdusk, who had heard of Covesplash's expecting of Snowdrift's kits, was contemplating who to make Rainpaw's mentor, seeing as the queen was currently his. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, they need to meet up. what do you mean by that about wasp sorry it didn't make sense to me). Palepaw gathered the moss and snagged a few feathers, bringing them back to replace the old nests for the queens in the nursery. Uncertain about what to do after that, the seal-point ventured out and decided to go on a solo-hunt. Lost souls in reverie 02:29, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (just going to say Cypress was made an apprentice, give him some random mentor) Cypresspaw sat outside of the apprentice's den, oddly quiet. 02:37, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (just remember those plans we discussed earlier blaze, and I think you'll be able to kill Pale easily) Griffinpaw and Sunrisepaw crouched, both waiting for each other to move. "Fight!" Stormheart commanded, and Griffinpaw sprung at Sunrisepaw, the tom bowling over the other apprentice. In response, she arched her back abd fluffed up her fur. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 02:44, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (so they're like at the border, smoke and pale (and maybe alder too...?), and wasp sees them and attacks smoke, and he kills him outta self-defence. idk tho, but he needs to die. and whiskers, okay, i'll think about his mentor and let y'all know) Maplepaw, who was nearby, wondered why Cypresspaw was so quiet. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:19, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Sunrisepaw's fur was fluffed up, causing her opponent to pause for a second. A second was all she needed. She swung her paws forward and knocked the tom off his own before crashing into him with her strength. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 05:22, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (also, whiskers, do you have a preference? bc otherwise I know who his mentor is. speaking of mentors -) Copperdusk summoned the Clan together back at camp, ready to announce Rainpaw's new mentor. "Because Covesplash is expecting," she announced, "Rainpaw, being her apprentice, will need a new mentor. Featherfrost, you are an accomplished warrior, and I give Rainpaw to you for the rest of his apprenticeship." (kitty needs to get back in rp so~) ---- Rainpaw pricked his ears at the announcement of his new mentor. ''Featherfrost is okay, I guess... at least I know her, because her kits are only a moon younger than me. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:32, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (I've no preference, just someone /active/) Cypresspaw shrugged. 05:42, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (I was thinking nightshade (patch's charrie), what do you think?) Rainpaw slowly approached his new mentor. ---- Sedgepaw and Beetlepaw nodded as their mother got given an apprentice, before dashing off, purring. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:44, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Lilywing pushed her muzzle into Redclaw's fur. "Toms..." she whispered. "I'm expecting kits." She looked at Redclaw hopefully. "I love you so much," she murmured, covering his chin with gentle licks. "I don't want to scare you, but I also have whitecough. I am ready. Don't be afraid. WHatever happens, I want you to be there. Please," Lilywing begged him. "I'm scared myself and when I bore Shatterkit and Breezekit I almost died. I need you..." Moss 13:05, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (I think Sunrise and Inferno are due to be warriors soon..? They were made apprentices in October, so I think it's about time, maybe even a little late) Sunrisepaw pinned Griffinpaw underneath her paws, Sunsetflare nodding in the background. "Good, good!" Griffinpaw gritted his teeth and rolled, throwing the other apprentice off. "Alright, stop! Those were great moves!" Stormheart's compliment made both apprentices happy. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 13:27, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Palepaw sniffed and spotted a pidgeon pecking at the earth a few tail-lengths away. She lowered herself carefully into a hunter's crouch, lifting each paw and placing it carefully on the earth. She did everything almost perfectly, until she realized she forgot to check the wind direction. Just as she was about to pounce, the bird smelled her and took off with an alarmed sqwuak. Lost souls in reverie 14:50, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw gave Sunrisepaw a smirk, the other apprentice tackling him again. "Haha, just because you think you've won doesn't mean you have!" Playful laughter emerged from the twosome, their mentors purring with amusement in the background. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 15:28, December 29, 2015 (UTC) With a frustrated growl, the lanky apprentice made a desperate lunge at the bird. Her claws snagged the wings and brought it down. For a moment, the writhing painful mess of feathers and talons stunned her. Then, galvanized into action, Palepaw plunged her muzzle downwards and bit on what she hoped was the neck. Luckily, it was, and the bird convulsed once before going still. Lost souls in reverie 16:01, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw purred with amusement. "...I love you too. Nothing can keep us apart. Our kits will become strong warriors, and might even grow up to be leader's some day." He nudged her softly, his whiskers twitching. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 16:26, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Birchheart watched Nightshade and Icicleleap arguring, amused. --- Violetheart groomed her pelt. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:17, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Moonpaw, upon waking up, jumped to his paws and raced out of the apprentice's den. He rushed over to his mentor, Redfeather, eager to learn the "Advanced Moves" she had promised. "Hey, Redfeather! I'm ready for whatever you have planned!" He mewed. Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...]] 22:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Nightshade rolled his eyes. "Fine..." Icicleleap nodded. "And I'm coming with you, to make sure you don't just snoze around all day," she mewed and began to leave camp with Nightshade muttering behind her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:54, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Redfeather purred. I don't see why you're so excited You're going to be doing... this." Redfeather whirled around on her front paw slashed out and pinned Moonpaw to the ground in lightning speed." ----------- Lilywing purred. Moss 03:39, December 30, 2015 (UTC) (actually, I'm just going to go with Stormbae as his mentor, it'll give him a reason to be a bit sad, and prepare 'em for fatherhood) Cypresspaw rolled a pebble with his paw.---- Bogshadow sunned himself, while Russetfeather stared at the camp's exit longingly.---- Larkshade watched Hawkpaw chat with Maplepaw, and he started to wonder where Songpaw had run off to. 04:25, December 30, 2015 (UTC) (yeah, stormver, they're overdue (by three weeks, actually, it's a little more than overdue), but I think whiskers wanted inferno to die as an apprentice??? so i'm a little unsure on what to do. also, if sunrise is to become a warrior, I/whiskers will need to know her name to get it done) --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 04:58, December 30, 2015 (UTC) It was a bit of a messy kill, but she was still proud of it. Palepaw trotted smartly back into camp, despositing her catch on the pile. She spotted her foster brother and ran over to him, tail raised and eyes bright. " Hi, Cypresspaw! I caught something on my own today!" Lost souls in reverie 15:37, December 30, 2015 (UTC) (got it, I'll send you a tp message after my post) Griffinpaw and Sunrisepaw trotted back to camp, their mentors behind them. "I'll beat you back!" Griffinpaw called, taking off. "Hey, wait! You got a head-start! That's cheating!" Sunrisepaw chased after the younger tom. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 15:43, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Moonpaw struggled, dazed. "Hey, that's not fair!" He growled, trying to push Redfeather off of him. Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 19:09, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Redfeather jumped off of her apprentice. "It's not. Try it on me." Moss 09:25, December 31, 2015 (UTC) (for Blue) Brightfern had been dealing with some stomach pains, and it wasn't long until she went into labor. In the end, she had three kits laying at her belly, and one had an odd foot. Phoenixflame sat at his mate's side, his gaze warm for both his mate and their children. He had already named a pretty blond-colored she-kit Sisalkit (my baby, you can name yours, Blue). 17:26, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Griffinpaw beat Sunrisepaw back to camp, purring in amusement. "Beat you!" He laughed and trotted inside, hearing the screams of Brightfern. "She must have kitted." Sunrisepaw nodded, and the two apprentices rushed over to the nursery. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 01:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Lilywing purred and licked Brightfern's ears. "You were amazing." Then the she-cat left the mates alone. Floria Tosca 01:37, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (*cheers happily* spawnspawnspawn >:D) Rainpaw was jumpy after Brightfern's kitting, because of all the noise: he was hiding behind the apprentices den, trying to recover. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:51, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Lilywing pushed her nose into Redclaw. "That will be us.." Floria Tosca 07:52, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "They're beautiful.." Sunrisepaw breathed, watching the three kits. Griffinpaw watched on quietly, wondering if he'd ever have a mate and kits. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 17:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Violetheart had been having belly pains all day and was resting in the shade, hopping it would just pass. --- Icicleleap hopped over a rock, Nightshade followed. "Do you have to lead me over things I have to jump? it's hard..." he mewed, hopping over a rock and nearly falling. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern let out a quiet purr and looked up at Phoenixflame. "They're amazing.. I would also like to name her Hopkit, if you like it of course." She murmured pointing to the kit with a odd paw. The she-cat blinked tiredly at the apprentices, "Thank you.." She meowed quietly to them. --Bluestar340 "That's fine with me," the russet tom murmured softly, curling his tail around his mate and kits. "They're perfect..."----Infernopaw cast Violetheart a confused glance. 17:50, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Violetheart flipped her tail for Infernopaw to come join her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:54, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Sunsetflare and Stormheart watched their apprentices. "She'll make a great warrior," Stormheart murmured to the tom. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 18:26, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern nodded and nuzzled him. "They sure are, they'll be amazing warriors but I don't want them growing up to fast." She murmured. --Bluestar340 Palepaw left Cypresspaw and raced towards the nursery, so excited she forgot to ask if she could go in. The seal-point halted and stared at the ugly, blind, deaf, and squalling kits. They were amazing. Happiness blossomed in her chest like she'd never felt before. "B-brightfern! They're amazing!" Lost souls in reverie 19:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (should pale get a new mentor or no??) Maplepaw flicked her black-striped tail over to the nursery for no good reason, now suddenly dreaming about having her own kits one day... ---- Snowdrift was jumpy. (whiskers, when's cove gonna do...?) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:06, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Icicleleap stopped when she saw a mouse. "Ow! Help me! I think I broke my paw!" Nightshade whined behind her. She turned to glare at the tom. He was holding out his paw, which looked normal. "You stubbed your toe, you big baby," she sighed, feeling annoyed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:19, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you Palepaw, sorry I can't mentor you anymore though. I hope I taught you something useful though." She purred quietly. --Bluestar340 (naw, she'll die soon. I'll save you the trouble c:) " You were the best mentor ever, and I've learnt so much from you!" Palepaw said, giving the tired queen a lick. She looked appraisingly at the wiggling kits. " I'll leave you in peace. Congrats, both of you." With that, the long-legged 'paw emerged from the nursery. ''Maybe I can mentor one someday. '' Lost souls in reverie 23:55, January 1, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, I thought you might not want her to... btw, when should we make her meet up with her father?) Bluestream watched Sedgepaw and Beetlepaw play-fight. ---- Copperdusk was thinking about warrior ceremomies, Sunrisepaw and Infernopaw were both close. (but of course... The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:59, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern yawned and quickly fell asleep. --Bluestar340 (whenever you kill of wasp i guess. idea: mebbe pale goes out to the border to ponder her parentage and wasp doesn' trust her so he sneaks out and follows her??). Palepaw felt melancholy. Lost souls in reverie 00:22, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (it should be your choice I think, but we gotta get it done soon before the storm) Wasppaw rolled a pebble boredly with his paw. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:38, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (how about now xd). Palepaw sighed. Why did she feel so...estranged? Lost souls in reverie 01:49, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (sure) Smokeash was at the border between ScorchClan and FlameClan. ---- Wasppaw rolled over boredly. ---- Frozenstream was wondering where his mate was. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:02, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (yaysauce) Palepaw sighed and turned over. She hated admitting it... but she still missed her parents. Some say that you can't miss what you don't have, but Palepaw ached for a mother or father. She wanted... wanted to know that someone really cared about her. Those kits... did her parents look at her the same way that Brightfern and Phoenixflame did to their wailing young ones. No, of course not. Smokeash- father- ''was a ScorchClan cat. Palepaw groaned. She was being ridiculous. ''Hunting... that'll take my mind off this. ''Palepaw rose and walked past Wasppaw to the exit. Lost souls in reverie 02:08, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw saw his best friend going out, knowing she was most likely hunting. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 02:55, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Wasppaw saw Palepaw leave camp. ''...What's she doing? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:11, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw was tempted to go after Palepaw, but she was hunting, he told himself. Only hunting. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 03:14, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw breathed a sigh of relief as she exited camp. She broke into a brisk trot, coming close to the border. Lost souls in reverie 03:19, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Wasppaw followed Palepaw's scent trail out of camp, seeing as he had nothing to do. (>:D) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:20, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (heheh) A squirrel! Palepaw took off towards the border, but when she realized where she was, she slammed her paws into the ground. Too late- she'd crossed, and was inside ScorchClan territory. The blood began to roar in her eyes and her heart began to pound. She had to get out before they noticed. Lost souls in reverie 03:28, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Smokeash picked up FlameClan scent. ---- Wasppaw continued to follow Palepaw's trail. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:29, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Slowly, she backed up. Lost souls in reverie 03:32, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Smokeash followed the FlameClan trail. ---- Back at camp, Fawnpaw was dozing in the apprentices' den. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:33, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw stiffened. Who, or what, was that....? Lost souls in reverie 03:42, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Smokeash smelt the scent getting stronger... He looked up, and he thought he could see something in the distance... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:46, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (gtg, continue later?) Palepaw saw the shape of a cat emerging from the undergrowth. In her panic, all her training deserted her and she frantically backed up. "G-go away!" Lost souls in reverie 03:58, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (yeah) Smokeash padded out from the undergrowth to see a seal point cat backing off. He flicked his tail once, not replying to her words. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:02, January 2, 2016 (UTC) " I didn't mean to!" Palepaw said frantically, adrenaline pulsing through her veins. " I was just hunting and then I started to run and then I crossed the border but not intentionallly I tried to stop..." she rambled on. Lost souls in reverie 20:13, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "Calm down," Smokeash instructed the younger cat firmly, his tail twitching impatiently. "Does it look like I'm going to hurt you?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:21, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "Ahhhh!" adrenaline charged, Palepaw's paw flashed out to smack Smokeash across the face. Lost souls in reverie 20:24, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "Ouch." Smokeash didn't retaliate: he was more inclined to send the apprentice out of his Clan's territory peacefully, rather than to fight. ---- Wasppaw crossed the border, and as he got to the end of the scent trail, he saw Palepaw deal a blow to a ScorchClan warrior's face. Is this a fight? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:33, January 2, 2016 (UTC) He didn't even look fazed. Somehow, that annoyed her. " Okay, who are you? I'm Palepaw." Lost souls in reverie 20:39, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (omg palepaw The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:41, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw felt like she'd been smacked in the face with cold water. " D-dad?" Lost souls in reverie 20:52, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (<3) Smokeash felt a cold shiver running down his spine. ''This was the one... this was the one kit that stayed in her mother's Clan. "Palepaw?" ---- Wasppaw jumped when he heard Palepaw's words. This cat... this cat was Palepaw's ScorchClan father? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:55, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (<3) Her eyes were glimmering and felt moist. " Palepaw," she agreed. "Leopardspirit was my mother... and you are my father." Lost souls in reverie 20:59, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Smokeash nodded, feeling a mix of joy and surprise as he looked at his daughter. (when should waspy come in?) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:02, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (now) Palepaw stared at her father. He reminded her a bit of her siblings, and herself, in his build, his voice, and the shape of his eyes. Lost souls in reverie 21:08, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Wasppaw was curious - was she meeting up with her father instead of hunting? - so he stepped out from behind the bush that he was hiding behind. "What you doing, Palepaw?" ---- Smokeash stared at this new intruder. Great. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:12, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw didn't sense any danger. In fact, her eyes lit up as she spotted her foster brother. " Wasppaw! It's my dad!" Lost souls in reverie 21:13, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (palechild can be so naïve) Wasppaw flicked his black-striped tail. "I think I picked up that much." ---- He's not friendly, Smokeash thought, judging by the tone of the tom's voice. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:15, January 2, 2016 (UTC) His tone was beginning to make her uneasy. " You've been eavesdropping?" Lost souls in reverie 21:25, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Wasppaw nodded curtly. "What does it look like?" ---- Smokeash hissed under his breath angrily. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:27, January 2, 2016 (UTC) " What's your problem?" Palepaw said, though she sounded concerned. " Didn't you trust me?" Lost souls in reverie 21:30, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, I juuuuust was wondering whereyou were going, and then I see you talking to your father," he mewed, flicking his head to Smokeash, whose ears flattened. (should smoke kill him or...?) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:33, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (probably smoke. he should attack pale, and since he's stronger she'll be all help me and then smoke saves the day??) A white-hot balloon of something expanded in her chest, but she pushed it down. " So? Since you've been eavesdropping you know exactly what I've said. I've done nothing wrong, and now you can go back to minding your own buisness." Lost souls in reverie 21:36, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "Sure," Wasppaw mewed unemotionally, and without hesitation he leapt at Palepaw, claws unsheathed. ---- Smokeash gasped in horror. 'Does that stupid tom even know the warrior code???'' --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:39, January 2, 2016 (UTC)'' She was so hurt and stunned, she allowed herself to get knocked over. His claws dug into her face and mad her scream. Her first real fight, and it was against her brother? Lost souls in reverie 21:43, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Wasppaw continued to attack Palepaw, smirking. (smoke shall come in here on next post) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:46, January 2, 2016 (UTC) (k) He was too heavy for her to throw off. She was burning up, like fire was eating her. Lost souls in reverie 21:47, January 2, 2016 (UTC) It was enough: he couldn't let his daughter die like this: not after what happened to Shorekit all those moons ago. "Get off!" he hissed at the apprentices, in particular at Wasppaw as he tried to shove the ginger apprentice off. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:50, January 2, 2016 (UTC) She lay dazed, unable to move or think through the pain. Lost souls in reverie 22:01, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:FlameClan